Backup
by Beni Malkal
Summary: E no momento em que Laxus voltou, ele sabia que voltaria a ser o reserva.  ELFEVER, presente para Sabaku no T.!


**FAIRY TAIL pertence ao Hiro Mashima .-.**

**N/A**: PRESENTE PARA A SABAKU-SAMA. Eu avisei que ficaria ruim, lembra? Mas CLARO que fiz, seu pedido é uma ordem. É impressionante como fiquei inspirada (e honrada *-*) quando você disse que queria uma KKKK

Então pra você Laari-sama, primeira autora de FF da qual virei amiga *_* Obrigada por tudo! Não é nada comparado aos 37 capítulos e todas as suas ficlets lindas que você deu para todas nós, mas espero que goste!

* * *

><p>Elfman sempre reclamou com sua irmã sobre o raijinshuu.<p>

Quando começou a ligar para isso, sua irmã mais nova não estava lá, então ele passava noites a fio resmungando para a outra.

"Eles só pensam em Laxus, esses aí."

"Eles poderiam vir pelo menos um dia para falar conosco."

"Grossos. Egocêntricos."

Ela simplesmente o ignorava e tratava-os perfeitamente bem quando chegavam, por mais que eles agissem como superiores a ela.

Ela fora uma maga rank-s, quem era eles para agir assim com ela?

Ele deveria ter notado que a irmã gostava do raijinshuu um pouco demais.

Mas não ele. Ele odiava aqueles seres imundos que não viam nada além de seu próprio umbigo.

Obviamente.

Conhecía-os desde pequenos. A garota, Evergreen dos olhos de pedra, e do coração ainda mais duro, foi a primeira a entrar na guilda, quando ele tinha dez anos.

Ele lembrava do seu olhar. Ela o examinava e depois sorria levemente, toda vez que se viam. Era como um cumprimento.

Então Fried chegou, quando tinham 12, e ficava empurrando Mirajane nos balanços – quero dizer, enquanto ela não estava brigando com Erza.

Ele deveria ter notado que a irmã gostava dele um pouco demais.

Mas como culpá-la? Ao aquele homem se tornar amigo deles ao voltar de um trabalho, trazendo com ele um novo membro estranho, eles se tornaram inalcansáveis.

E coisas inálcansáveis são sempre as que mais desejamos.

Sua irmã desejava brincar com aquele menino quieto de novo – mas agora ele nem ao menos ligava para ficar na guilda por mais que algumas horas, até Laxus achar um novo trabalho.

E ele desejava que os olhos de pedra daquela fada o fitassem mais uma vez.

Isso não parecia ser possível, até a expulsão de Laxus.

E eles finalmente estavam de volta a guilda. Elfman nunca vira a irmã tão feliz.

E precisava admitir que não estivera tão feliz há algum tempo, também.

Eles voltaram a se fitar, mas ele notava que por baixo daquele leque que cobria seu rosto, ela escondia algo.

E eles se fitaram. Não falavam muito.

Seus olhos de pedra pareciam entrar em seu cérebro e bagunçá-lo de tal forma a ponto de ele nem ao menos lembrar de seu nome.

E um dia – perto do fim do ano – ela tirou o coque e o leque, trocou de óculos.

Voltou a usar as roupas de quando a conhecera.

E o fitou.

E ele, pela primeira vez, reconheceu desejo naqueles olhos. Eles sempre se comunicavam usando o olhar, mas dessa vez... o jeito que ela olhava para ele o deixou quase envergonhado.

Ela corou, baixando o olhar. Não se falaram – ou se olharam, como queira – até o exame.

Exame em que Laxus voltou. E todos pareciam tão contentes.

Ele olhou para a irmã e essa sorria animadamente, mas ele a conhecia bem demais. Sabia que isso a deixava um pouco triste.

Cana sorria e abraçava Laxus – afinal, era a única que falava com ele.

Surpreso, reparou que Lisanna também parecia um pouco triste; imaginou que fosse porque Natsu agradecia fervorosamente a Lucy pelo seu cachecol.

Ele sabia que agora era definitivo; nunca mais se olhariam, ele nunca mais a salvaria, nunca mais um trabalho em equipe, a carregaria em seus braços ou a consolaria quando chorasse.

Agora que Laxus voltara, ele se tornaria apenas um reserva novamente.

Afastou-se daquele clima feliz, tentando não pensar naquilo tudo. Quando voltou, horas depois, já era noite na guilda. Ele não via Mira, então resolveu ir para casa sozinho.

Ao chegar, a Raijinshuu, suas irmãs e Cana estavam ali, olhando para ele.

Evergreen o fitava, e sorria. Olhou para Laxus, que assentiu.

- Elfman, suas irmãs, Cana e nós estávamos conversando, e achamos que poderíamos nos juntar. Se você concordar, é claro. – disse, com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Er... eu... – ele parou, mal podendo acreditar. Ela queria ficar com ele? Todos os dias?

- Está hesitando? Elfman, homens não hesitam. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele poderia jurar ter visto Mirajane sorrir pela visão periférica, mas não se importou com isso.

- C-Claro. – respondeu. Evergreen sorriu. Não um sorriso sarcástico como sempre, ela sorriu de felicidade. Ele sorriu com ela, feliz por ter sido ele a fazer uma coisa tão rara quanto trazer um sorriso à face da garota.

Todos gritaram de alegria, Bixlow abraçando Lisanna forte – Elfman fez força para não começar a primeira briga do _novo time – _Cana indo buscar bebidas para eles enquanto Mirajane colocava a cabeça no ombro de Fried. Laxus simplesmente ouvia música, alheio a tudo e a todos até trazerem as bebidas, quando ele foi automaticamente para o lado das duas meninas.

Evergreen pegou um martini e foi até ele.

- Então, somos do mesmo time agora. – disse ela, dando um de seus sorrisos para ele.

- Sim... vou poder protegê-la em qualquer lugar.

- Quem disse que preciso que me proteja? – riu, virando o martini. Um pouco do líquido escorreu por seu queixo – eu sim terei muito trabalho... controlar uma besta não deve ser nada fácil.

- Não uma besta, um homem.

- Prove que precisa me proteger.

- Como?

- Não saia do meu lado pela eternidade. – sussurou, e corou, olhando para o outro lado.

- Desculpe, o que disse?

- Não saia do meu lado pela eternidade. – disse um pouco mais alto, apenas o suficiente para que ele ouvisse. Seu rosto estava da cor dos cabelos de Erza.

- É isso que você realmente deseja?

Ela não respondeu.

- Não, agora eu realmente quero saber. – disse Elfman, sorrindo.

- Nunca arrancará essa resposta de mim.

- Está me desafiando? Um homem nunca perde desafios.

Ela riu, envergonhada, e foi pegar mais martini, desviando de uma Cana totalmente bêbada jogando strip pôquer com Laxus.

Era um bom acordo, agora que pensava sobre isso.

Ele teria todo o tempo do mundo para arrancar dela essa resposta, agora que estariam sempre juntos.

Eles nunca mais seriam reservas, e sim, iriam caminhar lado a lado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: lalala, primeira fanfic do RaijinshuuxStrauss :3 Estou feliz - mesmo saindo uma drogaaaa

Reviews? :)

P.S.: se alguém quer saber, chegando mais uma meref.


End file.
